


Thangs & Stuff

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Glaryl, M/M, So done, Stuff, What Have I Done, anal sex references, darlenn, done, i sure hope one of my classmates find this, i swear im done, oh no, okay im done, really done, rick walks in on something, thangs, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious Rick walks in on some...thangs between Daryl and Glenn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thangs & Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done...

Rick flung himself onto the bed as soon as he was alone. It was the first time he had seen a real bed in a long time, and after a hard days work of securing the hotel, he had been looking forward to this. The bed squeaked under his weight, the headboard banging against the wall. He couldn't care or less about the racket being created, the bed was enough for him.

Or so he thought.

Even though he was comfortable as hell, and he felt dead tired, he couldn't fall asleep. He kind of wanted to get up and join Carl and Maggie in the lobby of the hotel. He just wasn't used to this silence anymore. He _had_ to have some form of communication.

Mentally screaming, Rick got back up and left his room. He walked down the hallway towards the lobby, his mind already formulating a conversation. He walked past Glenn's room on the end and stopped to look either way. He couldn't exactly remember where the stairs were...

"Oh fuck!" 

Rick's body froze. What the hell was that? Was that...Glenn?

"D-Dar-ah!" Tiny, muffled whimpers crept out from under the door.

Rick's nerves spiked in panic. Glenn had fucked around a little too much today and ended up getting into Daryl's line of fire when shooting his crossbow. The kid had suffered a minor scrape, that took the tip of his ear off, and had almost made him fall right into the arms of a walker. Had Maggie not shot it, Glenn would probably be dead right now.

Right after, Daryl had seized the Korean and pulled him out into the woods. Those finger shaped bruises on his collar bone and his wrist kind of had him a little worried. Even though Glenn wiped it off as an accident, he had a funny gleam in his eyes.

But the whimpers didn't sound all that pained. Maybe Daryl was just helping Glenn clean his wounds. There were probably a few more that he hadn't seen, so maybe that was what was going on. Glenn _had_ slipped and fell while running on the concrete earlier too...

"Hey Dad." Carl walked past his father with a funny look on his face. Instead of sticking around to talk, the teenager opted for turning right and heading down the stairs.

Rick shrugged the thoughts off. He was probably just overthinking things, like he usually would. His feet mirrored his son's, and he followed him down to the lobby. Maggie was laying on the floor, looking up at the stairs with a confused expression. Carol was in one of the chairs lounging, with a smirk on her face like she knew something that they didn't.

"Hey you two," Maggie smiled as the two Grimes came downstairs. Another high pitched yelp echoed down the stairs,"Jesus, Daryl and Glenn are being a bit loud up there."

Carl and Carol let out a stifled laugh and shared this look. Rick squinted at the two. What was going on anyways?

"Could be helping Glenn clean up that ear." He offered,"I'll go up and check."

"That's not a good idea." Carl tittered, grabbing his Dad's arm before he could walk away.

Rick shook his head and pulled out of his grip,"Nah I'll just go up and check on 'em."

He walked back up the stairs and headed over to the room. Before he knocked, he noticed that the door was slightly open. His hand landed on the door, and slowly pushed it open just a millimeter.

"Oh! Oh fu-" Glenn's cry was soon caged and muffled by something.

Rick's heart stopped beating at the sight he saw before him. Instead of Glenn spazzing out about his ear and Daryl clapping duck tape over his mouth or something to shut him up...he saw..

Glenn, pinned to the bed with Daryl over him. Legs hitched up over the rednecks shoulders and lips connected in a messy kiss. 

Rick jumped away from the door and ran around the corner the moment he saw Glenn's eyes flutter open. How come nobody told him about this? He could at least have been given a warning to wear ear plugs, because now that he knew what they were doing, he could distinguish the headboard rocking and sounds emitting from the two of them.

He put his hands over his eyes,"I need some holy water..." He also needed a whole fucking army. Because he knew that if Daryl found out that he had seen him doing the nasty with someone, he had better pray that he wouldn't lose his damn head.

Getting his thoughts straight, Rick slowly walked down the stairs and flung himself into one of the chairs. He really should have just stayed in bed.

"You alright?" Maggie asked.

Rick's eyes widened and continued to stare off into space,"I've seen thangs."

"What did you see?" Carl pressed. Right then, it occurred to Rick that even his son knew Daryl and Glenn were a thing. Yet somehow he didn't. So many lines he had almost crossed, and barely escaped. It explained so much and..damn he felt like an idiot.

Flashes of what he had seen moments ago crossed his mind. He needed some bleach pronto.

"Stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> xD I had a lot more fun writing this than I should have. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Remember, I love feedback :D


End file.
